Dragon Ball: Regreso del pasado
by Van'Klasanturt
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la derrota de los Dragones Malignos, y cada uno de los Guerreros Z han entrenado duramente por si alguna vez vuelve a haber una amenaza semejante sobre la Tierra.


Han pasado tres años desde la derrota de los Dragones Malignos, y cada uno de los Guerreros Z han entrenado duramente por si alguna vez vuelve a haber una amenaza semejante sobre la Tierra.

**1**

**LLEGA TURLES**

El sol entraba por las ventanas del Capsule Corporation, cuando Trunks despertó. Eran las once de la mañana de un sábado cuando se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde le esperaba su madre Bulma.

Buenos días mama-dijo él-¿Qué hay para desayunar?

Tostadas-respondió ella-, ya las tienes encima de la mesa hijo.

Gracias, oye¿y padre?

Entrenando en la capsula, como siempre. Hasta que no consiga superar a Goku no descansara.

Bueno, mientras no me pida que vaya a entrenar con el.

¿Y eso? De pequeño te encantaba.

Ya, pero es que hoy e quedado con Goten.

Siendo así.

Cuando Trunks acabó de desayunar se levanto de la mesa y al llegar a la puerta su madre lo detuvo.

Trunks tienes que hacerme unos recados.

Siempre yo-murmuro el.

¿Has dicho algo?

No, nada.

Trunks cogio la lista de la compra y fue volando, literalmente, al supermercado. Tardo media hora allí debido a las colas, pero consiguió regresar a casa justo a tiempo de acudir a su cita con Goten.

Al llegar a casa de su amigo llamo a la puerta pero no abrió nadie, entonces escucho un ruido proveniente de donde se alzaba la casa del difunto abuelo de Goku. Trunks voló hacia allí pensando que podría tratarse de un nuevo enemigo, pero resulto que eran Goten y Goku entrenando. Ambos se habían transformado en súper saiyans y parecían agotados, y como parecía que no le veían los llamo. Ellos volvieron la vista hacia el y le saludaron.

Baja Trunks-dijo Goku-, ya hemos acabado por hoy.

Trunks-dijo Goten-,mejor dejamos eso de ir al parque de atracciones para otro día¿vale? Es que estoy rendido.

Como quieras, porque tal y como te veo, no serias capaz ni de pegar a Babidi.

Jajajajaja-río Goku-¿quieres pasar a tomar algo Trunks?

No, gracias Goku. Supongo que iré a entrenar con mi padre, adiós.

Adiós-dijo Goten.

Adiós-dijo Goku- y que te sea leve. Por cierto, llévate esto.

¿Qué es?

Judías mágicas, si vas a entrenar con Vegeta las necesitaras.

Ey no es justo-dijo Goten-dijiste que no nos quedaban.

Bueno no te sulfures, que te pareces a tu madre. Iré a ver a Korin y que nos de unas cuantas

Trunks dejo al padre y al hijo discutiendo, y cuando llego a su casa entro en la capsula. Al entrar su padre le observo y le dijo:

¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.

Quiero entrenar contigo.

Al fin decides hacer algo útil

Trunks se convirtió en súper saiyan, para igualar a su padre y comenzaron a entrenar. Tras una hora, Bulma los llamo diciendo que la comida ya estaba lista. Ambos volvieron a sus estados normales y salieron de la capsula. Entraron en la cocina y enseguida se arrojaron a los platos. Bulma encendió la televisión y estaban las noticias. Ella se sentó y empezó a comer, cuando Vegeta levanto súbitamente la cabeza con cara de preocupado.

¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Bulma.

Una energía…con un poder tremendo-dijo el.

E…es verdad, mama, yo también la estoy sintiendo.

Trunks, vamos a ver de que se trata.

Si

Ambos emprendieron el vuelo hacia el lugar donde provenía la energía, y por el camino se encontraron a Goku, Gohan, Goten, Ubb, Krilin, Ten Shin Hann y Yamcha.

¿-Lo habéis sentido?-pregunto Goku.

Pues claro que si Kakarott-contesto Vegeta-¿si no porque crees que estamos aquí?

Es una energía muy fuerte-dijo Krilin-Creo que es superior a la de Ih Shinron.

Ojala te equivoques Krilin-dijo Gohan-Lo pasamos muy mal aquella vez.

Dejaos de cháchara-dijo Vegeta-Ya hemos llegado.

Los nueve aterrizaron, pero allí no había nadie. Entonces la energía comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte, y Ubb exclamo.

¡Al cielo¡Mirad al cielo!

Todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron como una especie de bola envuelta en llamas se dirigía hacia ellos.

¡Apartaos!-grito Goten.

Todos dieron varios pasos atrás y finalmente, la bola aterrizo con gran estruendo ante ellos.

Los Guerreros Z se acercaron para ver que era, y Gohan, Goku, Krilin, Yamcha, Vegeta y Ten Shin Hann la reconocieron al instante. Se trataba de una nave saiyan, y de ella provenía la energía. Goku se transformo en súper saiyan nivel 4, y, al hacer esto, Vegeta le dijo:

No te creas que eres el único que puede lograrlo Kakarott- y al decir esto Vegeta hizo acopio de toda su energía y se transformo en súper saiyan 4.

Vaya, que bien-dijo Goku-, ahora podrás convertirte en súper saiyan 4 sin necesidad de los rayos Brutz.

Al decir esto la compuerta se abrió, y de ella emergió un saiyan idéntico a Goku.

Hola hermanito-dijo el extraño.


End file.
